


Lips of an Angel

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Series: Lady x Vergil Series [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Choking, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Possessive Sex, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight-Touch Starved Lady, Squirting, Sub Lady (Devil May Cry), Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: While out for dinner one night, Lady decides to act like a brat and tease Vergil in public, which he doesn't take too kindly to, he leaves her, anticipating her soon to come punishment(Shot Title is the name of a song)
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Lady x Vergil Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033032
Kudos: 8





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So remember when I said that I wasn't going to continue with the Lady x Vergil series? Well...I lied I was having a very hard time with the Kyrie x Nero one so I'm doing something else while I figure something out so this is what ya get- the amount of things I had to do for this...
> 
> You know how most people watch porn to get off? I watch it for ideas and knowledge for both these and for when I get back into NSFW art which has been far too long (I need to brush up on my anatomy before that however)- I also looked at various other works on AO3 to get some ideas on both Vergil's voice cause I'm still working that out and how I was going to do this piece
> 
> -Double points for anyone who can guess where I got the band where I got this song from title from

"You certainly love spoiling me, don't you Vergil?" Lady asked taking a sip from her glass, her red lips curved into a sultry smirk as she turned to the half-demon before her, he smirked while eyeing her up and down, admiring the outfit she wore, how tight it was against her small framed yet bust figure, how it clung to her voluptuous curves and bust, pushing her already perfectly sized breasts up and together, giving him one hell of a sight, for the huntress, it was a similar sight. Vergil was in a black suit with a matching sleeveless vest beneath it had similar patters to his usual black tattered coat he wore normally, a dark navy tie completed his attire, hers' meanwhile consisted of a tight black dress, with small laces that went down into a deep V-neck, coming to a stop at her midriff, more laces continued on her sides, from the middle of her breasts down to her hips revealing more of her soft perfect porcelain flesh, something he loved to run his hands along, worshipping her like the beauty she was.

But hidden beneath all the exterior, laid something much more slutty, something the huntress would never wear or do unless it involved Vergil, she'd do anything to please and pleasure him, no matter what.

"Why wouldn't I Mary?" He asked, his eyes darker than normal, they looked more black than their usual optic blue, he was onto what she was doing, Lady knew she couldn't easily escape this one. "Mary...I know what you are doing, so stop," a coy smile spread across her innocent looking face, the half-demon was looking directly at her, straight into her mismatched eyes, which were shrouded in hunger and desperation, she acted as if she'd been touch-starved so too long and needed him to please her.

"But I am not doing anything Vergil," she continued with the act of innocence, acting as if she was doing nothing wrong, but Vergil could see right through that, it was one of his many specialties.

"Don't play coy," he growled back through gritted teeth, Lady gave another innocent look, a subtle smirk spread across her face, as she carefully removed her left foot from the dark stiletto shoe, her delicate fingers pulled the dress up slowly, before they hooked themselves within her panties, clutching the black lacey material, Vergil's dark eyes remained on her body, watching her every movement, little did the huntress know that he could smell her lust, and what she was doing beneath the table. "Behave," Vergil warned darkly, this was dangerous territory that Lady was stepping into, the Dark Slayer wasn't the kind of man who liked to be teased or played with, she knew that punishment would be coming her way once they'd left this place.

"Can I get you another glass of wine sir?" The waiter quickly walked up to their table, allowing Lady to continue. hoping that Vergil wouldn't notice her pulling the slightly soaked panties from around her waist, leaving them to delicately hang off her left leg, as she went to place it down, a strong hand came around her ankle holding it in place, the look Vergil gave her, said it all.

"Yes, I shall accept that," Vergil calmly responded, his eyes remained on Lady, his grip tightened around her ankle.

"Excellent, anything else for you madam?" He asked turning his head to the huntress, he wasn't the only one looking at her. Vergil could feel the delicate material hanging from her ankle, he watched Lady's cheeks turn red. "Same as he please," she whispered back, feeling the Dark Slayer's hand slid up and grasp the lace from her ankle and pull it down, the waiter smiled and nods his head before turning away to leave, Vergil placed her foot on his crotch, allowing for her to feel his thick bulge beneath, the dark glare she received from him, told her what was yet to come.

"I shall deal with you once we leave...now behave Mary or else~" his eyes grew darker with anger and lust, he clenched the black lace in his hand, balling it into a fist before placing the soaked material into his breast pocket, Lady blushed deeply, she clenched her thighs together, hoping to stop anymore slick from sliding out. Vergil noticed this and smirked, seeing how desperate she was. "Tsk, tsk, tsk already drenched I see...you can barely control yourself, can you?~" He sneered seeing the look on her face said it all, she needed him inside of her body now.

"I...~" she couldn't finish her sentence, all Vergil could do was smirk, his strong hands kept her foot ground down on his crotch, he was going to teach her a little lesson once they got back home.

_~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~_

Lady remained suffering in silence throughout the rest of the night, Vergil continued to prod and tease the huntress, taunting her with smug words, making her all the more desperate, all she wanted was to get out of this place and feel him within her. The waiter returned with their refills of wine but didn't notice the black lace pepping out of Vergil's breast pocket, which gave the huntress some relief.

But it seemed that even Vergil was getting bored, all he wanted to do was get out of this place and see that tight dress of Lady's on the floor, and her whimpering in pleasure, begging for him to fuck her, which he was more than happy to do, once she'd gone through with her punishment that was.

However, once the door of the bedroom closed, she knew it was all up to him.

Vergil's fingers slid down her sides, coming to a stop at her curvy hips, his nose caressed the shell of her neck, his lips then followed, Lady murmured feeling him against her, his bulge pressed against her ass, it wanted to be inside of her, and she wanted it.

"Mary...why don't you explain your little scene at dinner tonight?~" Vergil asked, sliding his other hand up to her neck, the huntress whimpered in pleasure, she gulped back a large ball of saliva that was threatening to fill her mouth with hunger and desperation. "I want you~" Lady whimpered back, her thighs began to quiver much like her nether regions, it made the half-demon smirk.

"Is that so?" He asked running his tongue along the length of her neck, causing her to squeak loudly, his hands grasped her breasts through the thin material of the dress, he could feel her nipples beneath, they were erect and ready to be pleasured. "You still require punishment Mary...before your reward~" Vergil smirked his eyes were glowing a dark blackish-blue, filled with hunger and lust, Lady was ready to do what she wanted.

Vergil made the huntress face him, her mismatched eyes were filled with desperation, it made the half-demon want her even more. Lady bit her lip feeling his hands start to tug at the dress, telling her, he wanted it off now. Vergil watched as his lover pulled the dark dress off, revealing her bare body to him, he smirked, still seeing old marks and bruises on her body from the last time, some were fading, other's looked fresher than ever.

"Mine~" Vergil snarled possessively as he leaned forward, placing another bitemark on the huntresses pale shoulders, Lady pressed her face into his chest, her hands clung onto his suit, another whimper slipped past her lips, before they turned into moans of pleasure, from his continuous marking, her neck and chest were filled with new purplish-red marks, all a reminder of who she belonged to. "Bed, now~" Vergil suddenly commanded, Lady did as she was told and moved to the bed, she sat at the edge, and watched as he removed his suit coat, leaving him in his vest and dark tight pants, he held her black lace panties tightly in his hand.

"That little stunt you pulled earlier...it was all out of desperation and a need to have me wasn't it?" He asked caressing her chin with his index finger and thumb, Lady nods her head staring up at him with big eyes, she wondered how long his torture would go on for. "Yes...it was Vergil," she whimpered back a devilish smirk spread across his face seeing her in such away. "What do you say then, Mary?~" He asked sliding the zipper on his vest down to reveal his well-trained torso, the sight alone was enough to make her drool in hunger.

"I'm sorry for being a bad girl Vergil...I'll accept anything~" she murmured back the half-demon moved her onto her knees, a preferred position for him. "Good girl Mary~" he smirked in return, Lady watched as he trailed his right hand down to his pants, his bulge was heavily noticeable, pushing at the tight material. "Stay there~" Vergil commanded as he walked over towards one of the drawers beside the bed, the huntress could only image what he had in store for her.

But she wouldn't have to wait long as he returned to her, he was holding something in his right hand but he wasn't showing her what it was, Vergil then leaned forward, grabbing her by the shoulder and kissing her passionately, Lady melted into the kiss, but the half-demon had more tricks up his sleeve.

"Mph!~" His fingers began to play with her wet lips, caressing the sensitive nub between them, his middle finger slid inside her slick core, exploring each crevasse that he could reach, Lady was shaking in his grip, feeling so stimulated, Vergil smirked against her lips, he had a very special and tortuous surprise in store for her. "Focus on me Mary~," he said, burying his fingers deeper inside of her body, she cried softly in bliss, her body then froze when she felt something cold and metal against her. "I said focus on me Mary~" he snarled as she tried to look down at the object Vergil was about to insert inside of her.

"Sorry~" she looked back up into his dark eyes, his thumb ran along her quivering lower lip. "Good girl Mary we shall continue then~" he praised before pushing the bullet inside of her, Lady clenched her fists tightly as he pushed it all the way inside of her, a soft sigh of pleasure slipped past her lips once it was inside of her. "No cumming until I say so Mary, or else~" she loved the way Vergil could sound so dominant when it came to this, he wasn't always one to do stuff like this, but when he was in the mood, however, it was a whole new ballpark, and Lady loved it. "As you wish, Vergil~" the huntress responded, feeling her cheeks burn hotter than the sun, the smirk on the half-demons face was evil and smug, and dare anyone else to say it, sexy.

Vergil switch the bullet on inside of her, the huntress whined feeling the vibrations flowing within her, she clenched her core muscles which did more damage than good, she looked at the half-demon, who stood before her, arms crossed over his chest, he watched her quiver and twist, he wondered how long she could truly last before breaking entirely. Lady looked up to see Vergil start to undo his pants pulling his constricted cock out, the tip was red and dribbling copious amounts of precum, it throbbed in front of her, making the huntress drool hungrily.

"Open up~," he asked grabbing a fistful of Lady's raven black hair and pressing the tip of his cock to her soft pink lips, the huntress did as she was told and opened her mouth, hoping this would help stop her from releasing, she was a little nervous to know what Vergil would do if she came without his permission, but that though, also turned her on, making it a love-hate thought. Lady could feel his large member slide into her throat, she knew Vergil wasn't going to be letting her have too much fun. "You seem to be getting better with this Mary~" the half-demon praised seeing how she was barely gagging unlike the last few times they'd done this, the tears that would normally be dripping down her face hadn't yet formed in the corners of her eyes, even she was impressed with herself.

Lady grasped the half-demons hips tightly as he turned the vibrating bullet inside of her up onto its max setting, her thighs clenched together, a muffled cry was the only thing coming from her, Vergil smirked seeing all the slick coming from her cunt, drenching the bedsheets, her toes curled up, she was doing her best to stop her climax but it was taking a lot of will power, something she didn't always have when it came to this, he had to admit that she was at least trying. But it wasn't enough.

"Did I say you could cum Mary?~" Vergil asked slapping her cheek with his hand, not too hard but enough to leave a small red mark, the huntress looked up at him, saliva and precum slipped from her chin all the way down between her breasts as well as on top of them. "N-no...I'm sorry~" she whimpered back feeling a little bit more scared now. "What are you sorry for Mary?~" He asked, holding the fistful of hair in his hand tighter, she winced softly in pain. "I'm sorry for...cumming without your permission~" she answered back, Vergil smirked and pats her head lovingly.

"Good girl...now we start all over...again~" he smirked pushing his cock back between her lips, resuming from which they last left off, Lady moaned feeling his cock back down her throat, her eyes rolled all the way back, Vergil groaned loudly once his entire member was engulfed within her mouth and throat, his hand, which clutched the large fistful of her hair began to move, forcing his cock down her throat, he could hear the huntresses gurgles and gags as he fucked her throat raw. "Who knew such an innocent-looking woman such as yourself could be such a cockslut Mary~" he smirked slamming his hips against her face, Lady held onto the half-demons thighs and scrunched her face in both pleasure and pain, her face was starting to turn red from oxygen depletion but she was willing to do whatever Vergil wanted her to do.

The half-demon finally pulled his cock from the huntresses mouth, long strings of saliva and precum kept her attached, Lady gasped loudly, gulping down as much air as she could, her glassy eyes turned to see Vergil's dark ones, her legs and cunt trembled, the vibrator was still lodged deep inside of her, with the max setting still on. The Blue Devil caressed her warm cheeks, the huntress purred in delight, feeling him praise her for taking the rest of her punishment, well the beginning that was.

"On your back now Mary~," Vergil said as he leaned down to grab whatever else he's procured earlier, Lady did as she was told and laid flat on the bed with her legs spread, the half-demon reached forward to remove the vibrator from her slick cunt, giving her some relief before she was what he had in his hands- rope. "Hands together, above your head~" he commanded, holding the restraints tightly in his left hand, the huntress was starting to get a little bit worried but at the same time, extremely excited. This was the first time the two had done anything like this together. Lady nods her head in acknowledgment, holding her arms above her head, allowing for Vergil to tie to her wrists to the headboard, restraining any movement from her top half. "Relax Mary~" he murmured against her soft flesh, his hands ran along her sides, she shivered in anticipation.

Vergil pressed his lips to her chest, before trailing them down between her breasts, Lady's teeth sunk into her lower lip, hard enough for blood to bubble up, the half-demon snarled seeing her trying to stifle her moans, and smacked her inner thigh, hard.

"I didn't say hide your moans, Mary~" he growled lining her stomach with wet butterfly kisses, a trail of hickies followed. "I-I'm sorry Vergil~" she whimpers back feeling him get dangerously close to her nether regions. The half-demon carefully laid with her wet lips and love button, making Lady shudder and twist from the pleasure, her eyes rolled back just barely, and her moans were getting louder, as well as frequent, she was in pleasure. "Good girl~" Vergil praised as he pushed 2 fingers inside of her core, causing her to squirm in pleasure, the huntress grasped her restraints tightly and her toes curled, she wondered how long Vergil's torture would go on for.

She wondered when he would finally give in to his primal desires and fuck her.

"V-Vergil~" she moaned out, feeling the half-demon suddenly lick a long strip up her cunt, he smirked, hearing her moan his name so lewdly. "Do you want more Mary?~" He asked leaning forward to bite her inner thigh, causing her to cry out in pleasure, the huntress nods her head, desperately wanting more. “P-please Vergil, I want more~” Lady begged bucking her hips up towards his face, he chuckled softly to himself.

Vergil leaned forward, circling her clit with his tongue, Lady threw her head back, crying loudly in pleasure, from both his tongue and fingers, which curved deep inside of her cunt, touching that sensitive spot deep within her core, causing her to cry out much louder from being overstimulated by both tongue and fingers.

“I can't ah!~” Lady dug her fingers into the restraints, Vergil glanced up at her. “Not until I say so Mary...you know the rules~” he smirked pushing his tongue inside of her, twisting it around in tow with his fingers the huntress cried loudly. “Good girls cum once they go through with their punishment properly~” Lady couldn't help but whine back, but she had to go through with the punishment, whether she liked it or not.

She teased him and needed to be punished.

Vergil continued his torturous punishment on his lover, ensuring that she didn't release without him telling her otherwise, tears slipped down Lady's stained cheeks, from her eye makeup and tears from before when she was deepthroating the half-demon. Vergil decided to up the game by sucking on her clit whilst his tongue and fingers continued to work her insides, causing her to cry out, she was begging to come.

“P-please let me come, I promise I'll be g-good!~” Lady begged desperately trying to stop her thighs from closing around the half-demon's head, she didn't want to squish him, but he was making this impossible for her. “Please Vergil!~” She cried out, her toes recoiled once again she needed this, she was desperate to release her orgasm now. “Beg for it Mary~” the half-demon commanded pulling his tongue from her cunt and sitting on his knees, between her legs, his fingers continued to thrust deep inside of her.

“Please let me cum Vergil, please I can't hold it any longer!~” He smirked watching her squirm beneath him, her core muscles clenched around his fingers, but he still wasn't convinced yet. “Continue...~” he was teasing at this point, he wanted to really hear her scream, he wanted to hear her beg not just to release, but for something else. “Vergil, please! I want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours and fill me with your tasty demonic cum please just let me cum!~” It was all Lady needed to say.

“You may cum now Mary~” Vergil smirked beginning to slowly pull his fingers from her wet cunt, Lady shuddered and moaned loudly just from the force of her orgasm, but the half-demon wasn't stopping, his fingertips continued to tickle her inner muscles and clit, forcing out another orgasm, she had no idea about. “Good girl Mary...as promised here is your reward~” Vergil smirked as he licked his fingers clean of her juice, he allowed for the huntresses restraints to be removed, as part of it.

Lady spread her legs so Vergil could slide between them comfortably, her hands grasped his shoulders tightly, she looked up into his eyes seeing him hesitate slightly.

“I want it~” she whispered leaning up to kiss the half-demon on the lips, he smirked and nods his head, Lady watched him grasp his member, pressing the still leaking head to her entrance, ready to enter her. “Mary...~” Vergil groaned as he pushed all the way inside of her slick entrance, using her femcum, as a lubricant. “Fuck yes!~” She cried out feeling his spongy head kiss the entrance to er womb, he immediately began to thrust, rutting deep inside of her, he wasn't going slow, he was going for it, releasing his primal desires, wanting to make the huntress his, as he had done, many times before.

“Fuck yes Vergil just like that~” Lady's eyes were already rolling towards the back fo her skull, her cunt was incredibly sensitive from the number of orgasms she had previously, her legs fell over his waist, before they coiled around, ensuring he remained as close as he possibly could to her. “Do you enjoy this Mary? Was the punishment worth the wait?~” He growled, watching her perfect breasts bounce in tow with his thrusts, the loud creaks of the bed, added to how rough he was, they sounded as if they were already on their last legs.

“Yes! Yes, it was Vergil!~” She screamed out, her nails dug into his shoulders before they dragged down, leaving behind dark red lines, blood began bubbling towards the surface, causing the half-demon to snarl in pleasure, the huntress beneath him was in immense pleasure she felt like she was going to lose control any second now. “Oh fuck I'm gonna ah!~” Lady cried out feeling her insides quiver in bliss, she was very close.

“Cum for me Mary~” Vergil growled pulling the huntress onto his lap, Lady cried out feeling herself get bounced into the air, the pleasure was too much for her. “Vergil! Cumming!~” Her entire body shook and convulsed, another violent orgasm followed, the half-demon chuckled to himself, he'd never seen Lady come like this, never this violently. “Cumming hard again I see~” Vergil smirked as he moved his hands to her ass, gripping her tightly in his grip as he continued to rut deeply into her core, he was close.

Lady held the half-demon tightly in her arms, she could feel his cock swell inside of her womb and core, she wanted him to fill her with his hot seed, she wanted to be bred by him, and Vergil was not one to let her down with that.

“Mary!~” His teeth sunk into her right shoulder, leaving a deep mark within, it caused the huntress to cry out, from the sudden sharp pain that spread throughout that one area, but it felt good. “Vergil...so much inside of...me~” Lady whimpered feeling his seed overflow inside her womb, it slipped out between her legs, and onto the bed, the half-demon smirked as he laid her back down onto the bed, he cradled her exhausted body in his arms, seeing the lethargy and pleasure flow within her.

“Maybe...I should be a brat to you more often,” Lady smirked as she cuddled up to his slick chest, the devil-hunter gave a sly smirk, he knew this wasn't going to be the last of her little devious plans. “Your punishment shall become more severe then Mary...you know the rules,” Vergil responded, running his fingers through her wet hair, he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, something she loved after a round or 2 of rough sex. “Maybe I want that,” she teased, wrapping her arms happily around his neck, all she wanted was him and him only.

“You'll have to wait for that then Mary...now sleep you are exhausted,” Vergil responded, a soft smirk finished his sentence, he knew she wanted more, and she would receive that.

Perhaps after their job tomorrow Morrison set them up for.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I paid attention in my French Class all those years ago, then I could've made this one fancy as shit- also why I love breaking Lady and her innocence? Because I like having fun with it
> 
> I am sorry for any mistakes I have noticed, I just received my new laptop today and I am still getting used to it


End file.
